


Monster King

by Frederick Jubilance (master_x_2k)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Incest, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cum Eating, Cum drinking, Cum feeding, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced, Goblins, High Fantasy, Hobgoblin - Freeform, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Break, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Multi-Generational Incest, Nursing, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Reluctant, Sex Slave, Sharing, cock nursing, inbreeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/master_x_2k/pseuds/Frederick%20Jubilance
Summary: A story inspired by both classic and modern tropes of fantasy, specially hentai versions of monsters.When a Red Mage girl is captured by a failing tribe of goblins, she's forced to breed several children with the chief of the tribe before he takes his men in a raid from which they don't return, leaving their hobgoblin children, particularly their son Gyntaf, to take command of the tribe and lead them to become something greater. Prisoners of war, kidnapped slaves, willing sluts or even his own family, everything is fair game when you try to breed a kingdom into existence.Written first for the interactive story format (CHYOA) under a different username, I’m now also doing this traditional version as it was what I had in mind in the beginning. This can be seen as the canon version of the story.





	Monster King

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter has a gangrape followed by a single main character having sex with the woman still covered and filled with spunk, if you dislike partner sharing you might not like this. There's also mentions of men feeding cum to very young children, although it doesn't happen in the story.
> 
> Just for reference, a lot of races are smaller than the baseline humans, AO3 luckily allows me to be explicit about how they compare to different human ages but keep in mind that unless the text says so the characters have adult-like proportions on a smaller scale (like LotR's Hobbits)  
> A general size comparison guide for this chapter:  
> Goblins 10 year-old  
> Hobgoblins 14 year-old
> 
> 20/1/19 Updated to include more pictures, change and add some text.

Dara, Nyla, Arnall, random goblin, Katya, Phara, Shura, Gyntaf and Ail

Main characters of the first chapters to aproximate scale.

Druimein forest is located far away from civilization, on an isolated spot where years ago the two closest kingdoms had warred. The armies brought slaves, mercenaries and monsters from all over the world, using magical slave seals to keep them obedient to the army’s mages. From western drakes, minotaurs and elven wizards to eastern nekomata, slimes and oni. They clashed in an unexpected battle that turned into the decisive moment for the war.

They all but obliterated each other. All the loyal soldiers and captains died, leaving the slave forces to massacre each other, the tamed beasts and creatures going on a rampage. After the fight, with most of the slave seals broken, their masters dead, the survivors spread around the area. Many moved into towns, some forming their own settlements, and a few stayed behind in the forest.

The general area is now home to beings from all over the world, the forest itself is a place only the adventurers travel through because of superstition and fear that the most dangerous beasts could still be roaming the place, now without master.

There’s a cave in the middle of the forest inhabited by goblin, a temporary shelter that became a permanent settlement. The tribe that lives there is small and weak, it formed couple of years ago when a group split from a bigger tribe when three brothers, tired from the old tribe’s attempt at civilized and peaceful life, took their chattel and went searching for adventure and glory. A return to the old ways that they thought could take them to greatness.

They hadn’t had much success, and right then, the place was almost empty. All the able hands, a barely ten men strong raiding party, left in a daring attempt to collect resources and capture slaves, leaving behind those who couldn’t help on a fight.

The only male that stayed with the women was Thaid, one of the three brothers. He was old now, his skin a mossy discolored green, his beard long, the obvious signs of age clashed with the small size one could mistake for a child. The four goblin females were leaving middle age themselves. They guarded the meager scraps of gold and food they had, and the last price from their only successful raid in a long time. A young human female. The girl, Katya, was a 16-year-old adventurer. She was lean and toned, average tits that didn’t intrude in combat but complemented her silhouette, her hair and eyes a deep red, her matching red and white gear with a big feathered hat was the signature outfit of the Red Mages, though she was clearly just an initiate. She was a beautiful girl that hadn’t been lacking in proposals in her home town, but the call of adventure was stronger in her. When she had shown potential for magic, after years of training the sword, the Red Mages took an interest in her and recruited her to train in their elite order.

She was part of a very unlucky party of adventurers that was attacked by the goblins. The only reason they got defeated was because the rookie group had gotten ill in the middle of their travels and could barely defend themselves. The generally ineffectual goblins, only half the size of a grown man, killed the men and kept the woman. She had seen her companions die, and she was taken to the goblin cave. In her naivete, she expected to be ransomed, the Red Mages would surely pay, or to be made to work as a regular slave. But goblins, at least tribes this small, didn’t keep slave labor, they kept slaves as breeding stock.

She was chained to the walls, treated nicely enough until she recovered. Then the whole tribe went to her prison, they tore her clothes while with cheers. She tried to protect her pussy, but her bindings held her in place. The goblins were only half as tall as her but even with the clear advantage in size she had, she could only plead as the first goblin parted her legs, two other goblins holding them in place, he took his thin long manhood and speared her with it.

In one motion he bottomed out in her, smashing her cervix, and then without slowing for a moment, he started pumping into her at full speed. He was rooting her like an animal, brash and uncaring. It didn’t take long before the goblin increased his speed and Katya could feel him shooting his seed inside her. She could feel his hot cum hitting the opening to her womb hard. Droves of semen drooled out of her when he took his dick out.

With a hand wave, one of the goblins holding her legs signaled another goblin to come fuck her. The closest men pushed each other to get to her first, the winner lost no time in lining his dick with her pussy, pushing inside and fucking her even harder than the one before. Her cervix was bruising and she could swear the tip of his cock was penetrating it.

By the time the second one had filled her with seed, the other goblins where growing impatient. They moved her on her side, one of her arms ending on an uncomfortable pose, but they didn’t care for her whimpers. One of the goblins laid in front of her, her leg held high, and penetrated her like before. Another goblin laid behind her, the goblin behind her took a mixture of fluids from the pool that was forming below her and used them to lube up her ass. She wasn’t a virgin before this, something she was glad for, but she had never given her butt to anyone. Luckily the goblin took his time easing himself inside her, pushing a little further each time and pulling back slowly before pushing right back inside, he was being careful with their only slave. Eventually he got completely inside her. She could feel both of her ravagers meeting each other inside her, their cock separated only by a thin membrane.

Once fully inside her, the ass goblin lost his delicate approach and started driving into her hard and fast, making short strokes with his cock, staying deep. When she felt both of them coming inside her she went numb. Semen flowed out of both her holes until the next goblins filled her with cocks again. Like that, every other goblin would take their turn one by one, filling her to the brim with spunk in both holes, and leaving her cervix bruised and twitching.

After every goblin had their fun with her and they tired themselves, one by one they were all left lying on the floor together, covered in sweat and cum. Katya used the moment to relax a little, enjoying the silence and rest. Only a moment after the last goblin had dropped to the floor, she heard someone come inside the cell. The goblins started to wake up and rose their heads in attention. They looked at the entrance and shook the men that were still sleeping, getting up and leaving the room.

When every goblin had left, Katya saw who had entered the room, a goblin who she recognized as the one who commanded the goblins when they attacked her crew, and she assumed was the chief of the tribe. He had long dark shaggy hair, a stark contrast from the traditionally shaved heads of his tribesmen, well defined muscles peeked on his arms and chest from below a nice tunic and a breastplate. He appeared more civilized than his more savage men. He advanced slowly towards her.

“My name is Arnall, the chief of this tribe. You’re my slave now, to be used as a broodmother.”

“Please! You could get ransom. Someone-” She pleaded, thinking she could reason with him, but he stopped her by grabbing her cheeks.

“I have no need of gold, what I need, they wouldn’t give for you.” He was calm but firm, his voice deep and commanding, he proceeded to explain her situation to her. “It will be better for you the faster you get it into your head, you will be kept here as breeding stock, you can either be fucked, or resist and be raped, either way you will carry my children, strengthen the tribe by birthing as many babies as you can. I will treat you well as long as you cooperate.”

The words felt like a bucket of ice water, she had held on to hope that they would set her free eventually, after having their fun. She knew what kind of life was in store for breeding slaves, she had never freed one, but her teammates told stories of slaves they found in their travels. Goblin sex slaves were raped, bred and tortured until they died from the abuse, the ones who got rescued before that were but an empty shell, staring unresponsive into nothing.

“First, I will clean the seed of my men with my own seed.” He continued, fiddling with her restraints. “To make sure the children you bear are mine alone, I have to remove their taint, one at a time.”

She knew what that meant, by goblin tradition, he believed that he had to fuck her once for every time his men had fucked her to override their seed. He had given her to his men as a reward for their victory, but he wanted to be the one to breed their new and only slave. After how many times he men had raped her, she was in for days fucking the chief. To her surprise, he freed her from her shackles. She caressed her hurt wrists, looking at them, then she raised her eyes to the door.

“Come,” the chief grunted, pulling at her from her arm. “Follow. Don’t get any ideas.” When she got to her feet, their height difference was very evident, he only got to her belly, it ws like being led by a child. His commanding voice, his toned body and he fact that he had backup was enough to give him control, though. He led her by hand through the cave, passing by a big chamber where the other goblins were drinking and eating, some must have had some fucking left in them because they were fucking female goblins right there. There were training gear and dummies, but they weren’t using them, not then and by their state, not often.

When some of them noticed her passing along they flared her a lusty grin, some parsing their lips, but none said a word. She looked away watching her hand held by the leader’s. His hand was smaller than hers but it was stronger, holding her with a tight grip. They walked up to a smaller chamber separated of the rest of the caves by an actual door. The chief opened it, standing at a side, he invited her inside.

“On the bed.” He told her as he lit lanterns, she noticed they were crystal lanterns, the kind of magitek lanterns that used energy crystals for light instead of burning fuel. Expensive, and a bizarre sight in such a humble goblin tribe. With the lanterns lighting the room her eyes started catching some of the things in it. There was a big wooden bed, gear racks, a desk and chair, a big map opened in it, even a bookcase with at least a dozen or so books, although they looked ruined. All of it was of better craftsmanship than she expected. The room was a bit too big for what it contained, this was because it wasn’t really a room but a sectioned off natural chamber in the cave.

Her eyes locked on the bed, her mind emptied, then she looked at the chief. He unbuckled the straps for his breastplate, removing it and placing it on an armor rack. He took his tunic and shirt, revealing his chiseled pecks. He was in better shape than his men; it made sense, as goblins wouldn’t follow a weak leader. She sat on the edge of bed, watching him undress, admiring his small but manly body. When he took his linens down, his long half-hard dick sprung out, she could tell right away that he was longer than any of his men, and a part of her mused if that played a part on him being their leader. Like all goblins his manhood was a lot longer than one would expect on a creature of their size, certainly unnecessarily long for goblin females. Their 9 inches long dick helped them mate bigger races, all types of elves were particularly attractive to them. Well, they were to all races, honestly.

The chief looked her in the eyes, now both at the same level, she could see lust in his eyes, but his frowned face betrayed a worried mind, the reasons unknown to her. He approached her and pressed her down into the bed with one hand without resistance, she reluctantly opened her legs for him without command.

“Good,” He said in the same dry tone as always. “You listen.”

He leaned over her, hovering over her chest. He sucked on her nipples, holding her tits, squeezing them gently. Cooperating only as much as was necessary she closed her eyes. She felt him rub the tip of his cock in her pussy, then sliding the shaft along her folds without using his hands. His cock grew to full mast, without guiding it or leaving his tits unattended, he started prodding her entrance. He was taking it slow, maybe to keep his word about cooperating.

Katya felt him enter her slowly, her lips parted for him and he plunged inch after inch into her battered vagina in one motion, it seemed to last forever. When he reached her cervix, he took a moment twirling his tongue on her nipples before pulling back almost all the way out, leaving just the tip inside, then he lunged back in, stuffing her again in one move.He kept it slow for a moment before increasing the speed, always plunging as deep as he could. Her vagina was very moist, she was starting to feel good, as much as she hated herself for it, but it felt unusually wet. She opened her eyes, seeing his long dick completely, her intuition had been right, he was leaving an inch or two outside every time he hit bottom. Watching the point where they were joined, she could see droves of seed coming out of her pussy, running down her ass and pooling into the bed. He was scrapping the jizz of his men with his dick. Most of the very thick and sticky goblin cum had clinged to her insides, painting her vagina white all the way to her womb.

When the semen stopped flowing out of her, with a hand on her back and butt, he speared her hard, pushing both of them into the bed and piercing her cervix. He took her by her buttcheeks and increased the rhythm. She flushed, the change increasing the pleasure she was feeling, covering her shame. She saw his shapely little butt rise before hammering back into her, her pussy ached, being dominated and manhandled by such small creature, her cervix sending her mixed signals of pain and pleasure. She raised her hips a little, the angle helping him penetrate her easier and hit right where she felt better. There was no point in resisting now, even if she decided to escape eventually, right now she could enjoy or suffer. She chose to enjoy herself.

He looked up at her, staring into her eyes again, “Good, I see you’re going to be a good brood-mother. Soon I will paint your womb with my seed, I will breed you dozens of times for years to come. If you keep giving me children, you will have a good life as my personal cumdump.”

Was that what would happen? Would her potential be wasted as breeding stock for a small goblin tribe? Birthing child after child that would be used to breed more women? Her troubling thoughts were pounded away one by one every time the chief hit her womb, her body was numb to the pain now, only the pleasure remaining. Whatever happened latter, right now she wanted to feel as good as she could, she didn't want to become another broken slut.

“Go deep! Ahn! Rape my womb!” Finally talking, she allowed herself to moan, deciding to play her part for now. She felt his heavy balls hitting her in her butt, getting heavier by the minute with more and more jizz to fill her with. “Ah... put a baby in my womb. Ugh. Fill me with your seed!”

He picked up his pace, pounding harder and harder into her, hitting her cervix like a jackhammer, she accompanied his movements pushing back with her hips. Then he pulled back and slammed against her womb, pushing at the bed with his feet for more leverage, he finally pierced her cervix again, getting the head of his dick inside. The intense feeling drove her into a powerful orgasm that made her twitch, he only got two more strokes inside her womb before her spasming muscles started milking the jizz out of him, his abundant, thick cum shooting hard inside. The hot seed filled her womb, millions of sperm squirming their way to her baby factory for an egg to rape.

The chief collapsed over her, his head resting on her tits. She kept spasming, her legs weak, unable to move them. He was still inside her womb, shooting more and more baby batter into her, his heavy balls pulsing to fire his swimmers as hard as possible, visually shrinking with every pump of jizz that left them. Both of them were panting, staying like that for a moment, regaining their breath. She felt him hold her, then he turned her around, belly down, ass up, without leaving her hole. “One down.”

Plowing hard into her, not large enough to penetrate it from behind, he was smashing the entrance to her womb again. She knew what he meant by that, he still had to fuck her once for every one of his men. The sex was just beginning.

* * *

 

The chief raised her hips, trying to make her stay on all fours, but she was unable to keep her butt high, her legs felt like jelly. With his first hard trust she collapsed again into the bed. They had been having sex for hours now, the chief stopped after the second orgasm to drink something from a flask and then came back to the bed, his stamina as good as the first fuck. By this point she had more cum in her than she had when the other goblins gang-banged her, the thick and sticky spunk acumulated so much inside her that her belly was a little distended.

The chief was pumping into her as hard as always, annoyed but not discouraged by her now limp body. He held her by her tits, taking short fast strokes into her. His dick punched her into her cervix. It had gone from painful to pleasurable and now back into painful, though he made her orgasm every time he came, pushing inside her with all of his might, entering her womb to deposit his seed, his cockhead never failed to pierce her cervix before spewing its DNA payload. He was making very sure she was bred, squirting every load right inside her baby maker.

The chief pushed himself deep, using his legs to drive into her womb as before, he let out a load with a low guttural groan. She had an orgasm like she did every time he came in her, feeling herself get limp again, her whole body aching, her vaginal muscles milking his dick. She expected him to stop, but without missing a beat, he turned her over on her back, having gotten tired of taking her from behind.

He got her legs on his shoulders without leaving her hole for a moment. In that position he could reach deeper, piercing her womb easily with each thrust. Her body was still convulsing, she had small orgasms rolling into each other. When a big orgasm hit her again, she passed out, the chief still pumping his next load.

* * *

In the morning, or more accurately at noon, when she woke up, the chief was laying on top of her, using her tits as a pillow again. He was snoring, still inside her. She tried to get up but her body was weak, she felt like she ran up a mountain on all fours, her crotch felt like she rode the way back at full speed on an unsaddled horse, and she was hungry enough to eat that horse.

Someone knocked at the door, waking the chief up. “Come in, Thaid.” He said, getting up from her and leaving the bed. Katya had the pointless reflex of trying to cover herself, she had just been raped by most everyone in the tribe, though when the chief received his guest, completely naked, she noticed he was one of the few who hadn’t fucked her. Yet, at least.

“Good day, chief Arnall.” Thaid said, addressing him in a very regal manner. He was an old goblin, bald with a long beard and a hunched back, holding himself with a rugged cake made from a tree branch. “I brought you potion. How far along are you?” He took a ceramic flask, like the one the chief, Arnall, had drank from during the night.

“Five. At least seven more have to be done by dusk.” Arnall was talking about the ceremonial cleansing, it wasn’t over with him taking the seed of his men out, he still had to fuck her once for every one of them, and he took his time with each fuck. At least he counted the one she wasn’t conscious to see through. She was losing confidence she could actually keep up with this long term, there was no guarantee it would get better eventually, or that he wouldn’t throw her back to his men if she failed to give him children, but this was the 'nice' version of her situation.

“I’ll leave you to it then, I’ll be back tomorrow to make the first baby test.” With that, Thaid left, closing the door behind him. Arnall drank from the flask, then he searched his desk drawers, taking another flask from inside and extending it to Katya.

“Drink.” She took the flask, taking the cork out and looked inside. It was a red, juicy liquid, that by its smell Katya identified as a health potion. She drank the beverage, the taste of fruits, berry and a hint of alcohol warming her stomach and spreading relief all over her body. The concoction would speed up the healing of her remaining wounds and ease her pains and aches. 

Now recovered physically, her stomach remembered her she was starving with a growl. “Is there something to eat?”

“Of course,” Walking past her, Arnall sat on the bed, spreading his legs. “You can drink as much as you want,” He said, with a wave at his junk. She thought he was kidding around, but his expression was serious. Seeing her reaction, or rather her lack thereof he continued. “The potion I’m drinking is made of among other things, goblin breast milk. It makes male goblins produce enough precum to feed the nursing female and help him breed her of course.” When male goblins drank from nursing females they produced a second, thinner cock milk they used to feed the female and to help feed the children. It was specially given to girls, straight from the source, to get them accustomed to their role.

“You can drink it or I can feed it to you through your ass, but it’s the only thing you will eat. It will help the breeding and pregnancy.” Arnall had another motive, the potion also contained orc cum, something he was reticent to admit, giving his own cum some of the aphrodisiac properties of orc cum said to be addictive. He wanted her completely accepting of her role as brood-mother. 

Katya stared at him. She could see he was being serious, she knew some fluids from other races had weird properties and effects, some like orc cum were well known for their aphrodisiac effects. She questioned if she was willing to feed from his cockmilk. A hard rumble from her stomach and the weakness she felt after starving for the last days answered for her. Like Arnall said, she didn’t have a choice.

“I’ve been drinking the potion for a while now,” He told her as she crawled to him. “That’s how I’m able to keep this up, my body has been producing and storing manmilk since yesterday, you’ll have plenty to drink.”

Her mouth started to reflexively water a little at the notion of finally feeding, regardless of source. She tentatively took his half-hard dick in her hand, giving it a stroke. As soon as she pulled all the way down, a droplet of cockmilk spurt out. She gave it long, slow strokes, more and more cockmilk leaking out every time. It wasn't anything like the usual thick cum she had seen from the goblins. Katya brought her face close to it, noticing the smell of the cockmilk. It still smelled like cum but not as pungent, it smelled nice in a way that opened her stomach, causing another powerful growl in her belly. She licked at some of the abundant squirting liquid. It tasted like cum still, but good somehow, thinner and not as bitter, almost like salty milk.

Arnall’s dick was a little harder now, every stroke shooting increasingly stronger and more plentiful spurts of cockmilk. She went from licking the milk as it poured from the dick to trying to catch it. Katya put her lips on his cockhead giving it powerful pumps. He was shooting manmilk like a cows tit now, Katya felt like she was feeding straight from an udder. She hungrily drank from him, not reluctant anymore, filling her belly.

Arnall felt a calm, pleasurable feeling on his cock, not as intense as an orgasm or the buildup to it but more similar to nipple stimulation, just as if she were nursing from him. He held the impulse to moan as Katya continued to drain him, slowly emptying the huge reserves his body had built up overnight, his balls and loins were swollen from the accumulated fluids.

Katya was feeling more and more flushed, hot and horny with every gulp she had. She had gotten used to the taste and was enjoying the feeling of it flowing into her needy belly. She was getting desperate to drink it, so she switched from a handjob to a blowjob, getting his dick in her mouth and sucking ferociously, bobbing her head fast. When the manmilk started puttering off, she got even more desperate, bobbing her head hard and taking Arnall’s dick into her throat, hoping to suck more from him.

“Slow down,” Arnall put a hand on her head “If you want more milk, you have to keep it slow, or my cock will get ready to breed and stop releasing it.”

She had to slow back down to a steady pace, the milk coming back, giving her a mouthful with every spurt. His cock going back from breeding mode, to feeding mode. This wasn’t something she could rush. She kept going, eagerly and hungrily drinking. After a long time, she felt her stomach fill enough that she had to lay sideways, but still yearning for more. It took a while for her to drink her fill and stop, resting on the bed blushed, horny and content. She was panting with her tongue out, mouth covered in the white, watery liquid, her pussy was red and swollen again, this time waiting to be used.

Arnall circled her, he had enjoyed the subtle constant pleasure of nursing her, but he now yearned for real release. He took her by her hips, guiding her into her hands and knees. She cooperated this time, more capable and willing to mate with him now. For the first time, their height difference resulted an inconvenience. While kneeling, his dick came in an uncomfortable upward angle, and the opposite was true if he stands, adding to that having to lay on top of her and ride her very literally if he wants to mount her standing. His dick was long enough to compensate, no doubt the reason for those long dicks on such short beings, but it wasn't flattering or optimal.

Katya looked back at him, wondering what was the holdup. She was getting very worked up, her horniness increasing over time as her objections faded away. She saw Arnall’s face, contemplating her ass, wrestling a thought in his mind. It took a moment to realize what was happening until she noticed the problem. She looked away as he raised his eyes to her, and with a smile that was just for herself, she angle her butt for him.

Just as masterfully as before, Arnall found her entrance without guiding it with his hands. She bit her lower lip as she felt him enter her, releasing a moan to accompany his movement. He fucked her in a slow and tender way that made her think it was a reward for her helpfulness, but she wasn’t feeling like being tender right then, her pussy was wet and feverish. She accompanied his movements, pushing back with every thrust, helping him reach deep inside her. Following her queue he pounded into her, driving fast and deep inside, piercing her womb with every thrust like he had before.

"Do me hard. I like it when you pound me hard." She confessed to him.

Katya was moaning and salivating, her tongue hanging out, the stimulation on her pussy and cervix too much to handle. It didn’t hurt anymore, be it because of the potion or cockmilk, she felt only waves of pleasure from having him penetrate her.

Without loosing a bit of speed he pushed deep inside, piercing her womb, hammering short and fast into her. She felt him cum, his dick throbbing hard, almost trashing like a whip inside her, the back of his arrowhead sending a shiver every time it popped out of her cervix. Every spurt sending a long second-long stream of hot cum that hit the back of her uterus. Like every other time, she came with him, her hands grasping at the bed, a new wave of pleasure blowing from her womb with every shot of cum. When her orgasm stopped, she took a hand to her warm belly, now bloated from the seed fed to her from both ends. Arnall pumped for minutes, she felt her stomach grow as he pounded, making her belly look pregnant already.

Arnall eventually ran dry, leaving her with a wet plop like an uncorked wine, the seed that had been trapped inside her shooting out in a torrent, then oozing out of her, forming a big puddle. She leaned sideways again to be comfortable, but he took a pillow and made her rest belly up with her hips on it. The pleasure had made Katya forget he was seriously breeding her for a moment. 

Arnall got up, he looked on his desk again, pulling another flask and a water pitcher. He drank from both, but didn’t offer any to Katya. He had everything she needed to eat or drink on his cock. He got back on the bed, but this time he just laid next to her. He pulled her to him and leaned into her boobs. That was all for the day.

 

* * *

 

By now it’s been weeks of constant breeding, even with potions both Arnall and Katya were running dry. Thaid was testing her every day to know if she was pregnant but he knew even if she was it could take days for the tests to be positive, human women had slower reproductive cycles. He was sure she had to be pregnant by now. But he wanted to make sure.

Arnall went to the female goblin of the tribe to get the goblin milk he usually drank in the potions straight from the source. They were his brood sisters, goblins raised by the same caretakers and from the same generation, they could be related by blood but it was impossible to be sure. This made them along with him the oldest goblins in the tribe besides Thaid.

It was frowned upon to mate with one’s brood relatives though no such taboo existed for actual blood relatives, as long as it wasn’t a goblin who raised you or one of the kids you grew up with. Arnall had never had an inclination for his brood sisters, most of his men were raised by them after being born from slaves now long used up and dead, and a some were their sons, but he knew a lot of them had 'secretly' broken taboo with them during the long absense of available slave pussy. He made a blind eye to it so they would stay content, eventually becoming an open secret that those with no blood relations were fucking their caretakers, and even some that had. Arnall thought such things showed weakness, but they had used their alchemy to keep a very desirable and young appearance in spite of how old he knew they were on the inside.

He met the four women in the room they used to care for their children. He watched them for a moment while they played with them, they didn’t take long to realize he wanted to talk to them alone and they told the kids to play outside.

He told them he was there to drink from their tits and they obediently uncovered themselves, but he ordered them to strip completely. He took a moment to appreciate their bodies, they were only a little shorter than him, barely looking 9 or 10 years old for a human but they were the right size for him, they had yellow eyes and dark hair like his at various lengths, with matching pubic hair above their pussy; they could have the height of a human child but their bodies were those of adults: smooth light green skin, wide child-rearing hips, narrow waist, big fleshy lips on both mouth and vagina, and the reason he had come to them; massive, pert, gravity-defying breasts full of sweet life-giving milk. Those were indeed something you didn't see in a child.

He knew their bodies weren’t really as young and fertile as they looked, their almost barren wombs being one of the reasons he needed to get more slaves fast, but they generated a reaction in him nonetheless.

He ordered them to lay on a table, their thick feminine bodies completely exposed to him in a vulnerable state, their breasts and pussies with easy access. He considered his age-old rejection of them, their small bodies proportioned perfectly for him and now that some many broke it the taboo was more of a turn on, but he had a mate to breed at the moment. He had to use them to recharge but maybe he could also use them for motivation.

He scanned their exposed bodies, a hand caressing his closest brood sister, Nyla. He held her breasts, kneading and caressing them. She blushed a little as a small amount of milk dripped from her tits. Arnall sucked on her left nipple and squeezed with his hand, making a stream of milk shoot into his mouth. Looking straight into her eyes he released her right boob and slowly ran his hand down her body, passing with a soft ticklish touch over her belly, circling around her bellybutton and then continuing between her open legs and towards her honey-pot.

Nyla frowned, looking away and closing her eyes. Arnall knew she had always been more of a rebel than their sisters, not so silently objecting to a lot of goblin traditions for which she had a hard time hiding her dislike. The idea of breaking taboo with every one of his brood sisters had crossed his mind after the long stretch the tribe had been without available mates, but above all of his sisters, he wanted to ravage Nyla the most. He wanted to show her her place, to strip her of the respect her age and witchy wisdom had given her.

Arnall released her breast, taking her head by the cheeks he made his sister look at him as he plunged two fingers into her. Nyla’s eyes throwed daggers at him and she released a pained grunt. He expertly overwhelmed her with stimulation, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he penetrated her, touching her rugged g-spot with his fingers, and sliding along her folds as he pulled out. He managed to make his reluctant sister release low grunts even while she kept her hateful face.

His cock was hard as a rock, he really wanted to fuck her right then but he saved his lust for the breeding slave, concentrating on feeding from his brood sister’s milk. He kept drinking until he had emptied both of her teats, by then she was sinking her nails into the furniture doing her best to hold back her orgasm. Arnall switched to licking her nipples, circling around and rubbing it with his tongue, he wanted to make her cum as a victory over her will, he used his free hand to rub her remaining nipple and inserted an extra finger into her cunt, increasing the pace. She was having small spasms, moving all around with waves of pleasure, dripping copious amounts of pussy juice. She glared at him with her resentful eyes, her face blushing by the second, she closed her eyes and he grinned.

Every single goblin in the tribe heard when Nyla came, the scream even reached Katya’s locked room. Her fluids shot out of her and ran all over the furniture. The muscles of her vagina chocked Arnall’s fingers as she convulsed. Arnall waited until she stopped cuming and opened her eyes to stare into them again with a hard look before taking his fingers out of her. His dick was throbbing at this point.

His more submissive sisters were still laying were they were told, but they had propped themselves to look at the show and were jilling off. When Arnall moved away from Nyla they were fast to lay down and spread their legs, eagerly awaiting the same treatment or that he would use his rock-hard dick with them. For this same reason he had no interest in them, to their dismay he only drank their milk, not even touching them anywhere other than their tits.

After it was clear he wouldn’t “spoil” them like he had their sister, they looked at her with misplaced jealousy. Nyla was strewn were she laid, panting. She wanted to get up and leave, but she wasn’t brave or foolish enough to get up until Arnall commanded it. Arnall returned to Katya super charged with enough sperm and lust to finish the job twice over.

* * *

Arnall went back to work like he had for weeks, like he told Katya, she only had his goblin cockmilk to drink. She had gotten used to the watery and salty liquid, it was like nursing salty milk from a long nipple or at least she chose to see it that way. As promised, Arnall was relatively nice to her, slowly giving her more freedom, eventually letting her walk around the caves when he was around, but when he started to go back to raid, she was locked in his room. It was both to stop her from escaping and to protect her from getting raped by other goblins.

Every morning, elder Thaid would do a pregnancy test on her. With the passing days she could see that the elder was getting worried. The goblins were getting more and more out of control. She was the only slave and Arnall wouldn’t let them near her, and he wouldn’t leave on long raids until she got pregnant, limiting their raiding options. With their leader occupied, they had failed most assaults and gathered little loot on the few successes. Above all, they hadn’t captured any new breeding slaves.

Until one day, Thaid was doing the test with Arnall checking the maps in the room, he smiled and Katya knew what happened.

“Chief Arnall! It’s done,” He said gleefully. “You put a baby in her, she’s definitely with child.”

Arnall turned around, looking at her with a faint smile, the first one she’d seen on him.

“Good,” He said. “Gather the men, I want to announce it.”

Katya wasn’t sure what would happen next, now that she was pregnant Arnall could go on longer raids, killing or capturing more people, she hated that. She thought what it meant for her, now that she was pregnant. He may ease up on her, give her a rest. It’s not like she could get more pregnant, right? She had gotten used to most of it after a week, even allowed herself to enjoy it, but a part of her still gnawed at her consciousness. She had allowed a goblin to breed her, to make her a birthing machine for powerful goblins that would kill and enslave other people. She wondered if she valued her life above that.

Arnall announced the pregnancy to the tribe and they all celebrated, there was a meager feast that showed just how bad they were doing. They didn’t grow food, they depended on what they could hunt or steal.

Arnall was glad Katya was finally pregnant, he no longer needed to keep the extreme breeding routine. He could slow down, but that didn’t mean he had or wanted to stop completely. Katya was a beautiful woman, much better sexual company than female goblins or even the last slaves he had tasted so long ago now. The young redhead had very quickly settled into her role and made for a good fuck. He enjoyed taking a woman against her will, but a willing human woman was indeed rare.

Taking a break from sex could be seen as not being man enough, even after the mating marathon he had just had, and goblin culture believed cumming in a pregnant woman helped her grow her babies. Arnall was sure it was just an old wives’ tale, an excuse by goblin men to keep fucking impregnated women and waste seed on them.

But Arnall didn’t need much convincing, every time he came back from raiding or scouting he would bed Katya. Taking the time to enjoy the experience, not the animalistic, brutish mating they had before, but slow, pleasurable sex. He still fucked her for hours on end, but this time he did it in a slow buildup to a single massive cum. The amount of jizz enough to fill her womb and bloat her belly, if the tales were true this would indeed be a strong child.

* * *

Katya had hoped she could rest now that she was pregnant, but the sex wasn’t that bad now. Arnall was almost gentle with her, the slow mating didn’t hurt at all and even though they still had sex for hours he would stop after he came once. She still had an orgasm every time she felt his prick twitching inside her, though not as strong as before. She found herself missing the powerful and overwhelming orgasm she had when he would just ravage her and the thought filled her with guilt and disgust.

She kept feeding from his cockmilk, it had become routine and she didn’t mind anymore. She spent a long time nursing from his dick as if she were a giant baby, which looked even weirder because of their size difference. The milk made her feel warm and nice, she was sure by now that it had some aphrodisiac effect and wasn’t just psychological. She didn’t have a choice anyway, and the taste had improved over time, or her perception of it did.

Katya’s belly grew at an astonishing rate, growing into what looked like months of pregnancy in a week. Surprisingly, her body handled it well, not getting stretch marks and the like. Her magic reserve was constantly feeding her growing child and keeping her healthy without her command. Being syphoned of all her magic and growing her baby kept her tired, which added to the aphrodisiac she was ingesting made her very docile. Still, she was glad they hadn’t or couldn’t put a slave seal on her.

Katya’s baby bump reached full development in little over a month, it didn’t take long for goblins to grow, specially not inside a human womb. It had only been a couple of months since she was captured, but she took longer than most women before the goblins had her ready to pop with their spawn.

In the same room where she had conceived, Thaid and the four goblin women helped her deliver her child. Goblin babies were small, making it easier on for her first birth, but it was still her first child. _Her first child was a goblin raped into her._

As soon as it came out, the goblinettes marveled at it. The baby girl had copper red hair, taking after her mother, a rare trait even on goblin born from humans.

“It’s a hobgoblin! Chief, she was already born as a hobgoblin!” They were ecstatic, usually goblin had to gather a lot of magic and combat experience to transform into a hobgoblin, but Katya’s strong bloodline had given her child a head start. They recognized her immediately as a hobgoblin because of the two horns she had in her forehead instead of the single horn of regular goblins.

“SHE?!” Arnall’s voice resounded in the room. “I need a strong SON, someone who can take my place if a raid goes wrong or if I grow weak!”

“But chief, she’s very strong,” the goblinettes tried to reason with him, but when they saw his glare, they changed direction. “That means this human can birth you strong children. Even if it takes a while to impregnate her.”

Arnall stared at his daughter, his angered expression soon turned into something much worse. “She can be useful, once she grows, she can give me children too.” He said. Katya felt a stab of guilt at this. This is what she had allowed to get herself into, what she had cooperated with. She had ignored her situation and gone along with it and now it came crashing down on her when she heard the obvious, her child was going to be impregnated by their father, and any future children she had would be either rapist raider or breeding sluts.

“No. She’s your daughter, our daughter,” Katya pleaded to him. “Don’t breed her. I’ll have as many children as you want, don’t rape our daughter.”

“Silence! She will breed like any goblin, she will be raised to love it like any other female in the tribe,” Arnall barked at her. “No reason to waste a good mate leaving her to my men. You will both be bred by me.”

* * *

Katya came out of the hazy complacent temper she’d been in, faced with the worst parts of this life.

Arnall ordered their child be taken by the goblinettes to be raised into breeding stock and ordered potion be given to Katya. He went back to work on a male heir as soon as she was forced to drink, fixing her body, and reversing most of the damage of childbirth.

Katya was no longer cooperative, she fought back like she hadn’t since her capture, but it ended with predictable results. Her weakened body and depleted magic couldn’t overpower the goblin chief. Arnall had to rape her from then on, struggling against her for days. With the self-delusion broken, Katya’s mind shattered. Arnall lamented the loss of his only enthusiastic fuck in ages but he didn’t care about her state, in the end it only made her a less engaging mate. He kept her womb full of baby batter at all times, feeding her from his dick as he had before, as she went catatonic. Her mind seemed to regress to that of a child, unable or unwilling to speak, even to plead.

Arnall wanted to get back to full time raiding as soon as possible, he needed to put a baby in her again quickly. He had lost enough time already with no heir to show for it. It wasn’t unusual for Katya’s battered pussy to swallow 4 huge loads every day, millions of sperm searching frantically for her ovum. Days and weeks passed without her speaking or leaving the room.

Her child was kept away, cared, fed and raised by the goblinettes, they named her Phara. Katya didn’t even get to name her child. Arnall had given Phara to the goblinnetes to raise and told them to protect her at all times, knowing the men would try to rape her. His broodsisters kept her and the other children separated from the males. Not even he saw his daughter, he lamented that he didn't get to feed her but he trusted they were teaching her the submissive ways of the females and she would be daddy's willing fucktoy anyway. Arnall hadn’t told the men he planned to keep her to himself until later so they would at least have that hope, but he would not allow anyone but him to fuck his daughter or Katya, she had proven to birth powerful children after all. He wanted any children they have for himself or his sons, brood rules be damn!

The goblins were getting too out of control, they wanted to go raid further away, attack bigger camps, take greater risks. All things Arnall was unwilling to do until he could be sure he left behind a son to take over the tribe if he didn’t return.

Arnall was back to mating with Katya like an animal, this time he was even more intense, he was running out of time and patience. It was taking longer than before to impregnate Katya, no one knew why, but her broken state could have been a reason.

The lack of a male heir, the failure of close raids and his avoidance of risk was making the men doubt him as chief. It was only a matter of time before they rioted and someone tried to take over.

There was a different problem on the raise, the goblins were getting horny and desperate, as most of them were the brood children of the goblinettes, their culture prohibited mating with them, not that some didn’t overcome the taboo and fucked them anyway, because over time a lot of them had succumbed to their lust and fucked their caretakers, those seen as one’s true mother, it’s not as if the women were allowed to refuse. They were the birth mothers of a lot of them too. This inbreeding had worsened the already troublesome birthrate, as goblin babies with major defects were naturally reabsorbed by the womb immediately. It kept the pregnancy numbers low but they delivered healthier babies on average.

Recently the goblins couldn’t get a chance near the goblinettes anyway as per Arnall’s orders they kept themselves and the children apart from the men to protect Phara. She was growing fast, being a hobgoblin, she was developing faster than goblin children and some of the men were already using any opportunity they got to try and get close to her, the child compared in size to adolescent goblin after all. It would only take a year for her to be an adult, but it was obvious they weren’t going to wait that long, she would be lucky to get to her adolescence as a virgin. Arnall had to do something to appease the goblins before one of them decided he cared more about fresh pussy than his orders. He called for Thaid with a plan in mind.

* * *

He had gathered all the tribe for another meager feast, not a rare occurrence but it was one of those times he used the opportunity to announce something. He had ordered Thaid to gather potions from the goblinettes as they were busy preparing the meal, then he had doused the food before, using a double dose for the women, he had used the same aphrodisiac they made for sex slaves on the goblins. The goblins were already breaking taboo anyway, only holding back and resenting it because of traditions.

“You crave women when you have them at hand, you fuck your caretakers in shame when they are yours to do as you please. Our fathers didn’t leave their town to follow rules but to make their own!” Arnall could see his men weren’t receptive to what he was saying, even he still held back because of taboo. “Like I fight besides you, I don’t ask you to do something I wouldn’t myself! I will break taboo first with them.”

Months of a lack of slaves had made him more open to the idea, just like it had his men, and he knew that his brood sisters were mostly the same, especially after they ingested aphrodisiac, but he was particularly looking forward to fuck Nyla. The oldest of the goblinettes, he was pretty sure she was his birth sister and she had always been troublesome. Doubting, resisting or contradicting orders, generally being a rebel or a nuisance. He had been actively lusting after her since he nursed from his brood sisters.

His three other sisters were already earnestly skipping to him, disrobing in the way with a big grin and blushed cheeks, they had undoubtedly accepted incestuous sex long ago. Nyla remained where she was, glaring at them with hateful eyes. The youngest goblinette, Dara, was first in line to sit on his lap, kissing his neck. Mika and Nati were pulling off his pants and other clothes and joined in kissing all over him.

Mika and Nati took his manhood, they licked the sides of his shaft alternating from top to bottom. They covered his cock with spit, sharing the long green spear between them. When it was completely hard, Mika put its head on her mouth, passing her tongue all around the base of the arrowhead, Nati licked the bottom of the shaft down to his big sperm-filled balls, taking them in her mouth one at a time. Dara was making out passionately with her brood brother, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Arnall was not paying much attention to her, his eyes were looking past her to the still sitting Nyla.

The cocksuckers were anxious for their turn, Mika took his dick out of her mouth and pointed it at Dara’s pussy to get them going. Dara felt the thick member sliding between her folds, being covered by her juices. She slowly lowered herself, her lips parted by Arnall's shaft. Arnall took Dara and moved her aside, pulling out of her, and got up, leaving three horny and confused goblinettes behind. He walked up to Nyla.

“You’re first.” He said, very matter of fact.

She looked at him, her eyes barely hiding hate, her mouth holding back protest, but she didn’t move. Arnall wasn’t one to justify himself or plead his case, he took her by her wrist and dragged her to his throne. Throwing her at it. Before she could get up, he bent her over an armrest, without delay her sisters striped her for him. They were happy to help their chief, but jealous they were rejected. Like before the sisters lined his dick with his victim’s pussy, he didn’t delay further, in one movement he sank his whole manhood to the base, ramming Nyla’s womb and making her grunt.

“You might be almost dry inside, sister of mine, but I’ll make sure either me or one of your sons breeds you tonight. We’ll pump you full of babies until we drown your defiance and you learn your place” He whispered to her ear, leaning close.

Arnall seized her hips forcefully, he smashed repeatedly into her cunt, he pounded into her harder than he had ever done into Katya. He was being so hard it hurt Nyla. His balls were churning with sperm, eager to blast into his sister and find their incestuous target. His cock speared in and out of her cunt, sending her a jolt of pain each time he embedded himself inside.

“Say hi to your nephews, bitch.” He snarled next to her ear.

He rammed her cunt, penetrating her womb and making Nyla grunt. He released spurt after spurt of thick DNA ropes into her, filling her cunt with squirming sperm. When he retreated his baby maker from his oldest sister, his three forgotten sisters approached. Licking his shaft, slurping from Nyla’s dripping pussy and kissing him, subtly moving him away from her.

To the repeated disappointment of his horny brood sisters, he plunged back into Nyla, picking her up. He rotated her in the air with ease to face him, keeping her nailed, and dropped her into his throne.

“This is the closest you’ll ever be to sit on the throne, you and every single woman is just a cunt to breed, and that’s how it’s always going to be.” He told her as he pumped into her even harder than before. She was holding her mouth to deny him the satisfaction of hearing her grunt or moan. He kissed her forcefully, but she moved her face away.

He took that as a queue to increase the strength in his strokes, ramming her with all his weight. Each slam made the throne wobble. Mika and Nati rubbed on his and caressed him, offering themselves like bitches in heat, Arnall replaced Nyla’s denied lips with Dara’s devoted mouth. He pinched Dara’s nipples with one hand and reached for her pussy with another. He expertly fingered his brood sister's drooling cunt, making her moan in his mouth.

Pulling her from her cunt, he guided Dara between him and Nyla and then bent her over her sister. She spread her pussy in anticipation. “Make sure she cums.” he told her. Dara was annoyed but complied, kissing her brood sister, caressing her breasts and fondling her dripping cunt. Nyla couldn’t hold back anymore, juices were flowing like a cataract from her pussy, she blushed, the painful bucking prick built a slow orgasm. She failed to resist, a powerful orgasm overcoming her defenses, her whole body spasmed and she screamed into her brood sister’s mouth.

Nyla’s snatch constricted Arnall’s meat pole, sucking him in. He sped up his thrusts, his big prick twitched, swelled and spurted more and more creamy baby sauce into her hole. Millions of sperm invaded her trench, looking for their incestuous target.

"I should have been breeding you since we were kids, sister." He told her, leaning in again, squishing Dara between them. "Don't worry, to get you used to having sex with your family I'll make sure the sons you birthed spend enough time with their mother today."

Arnall removed himself from Nyla, Mika and Nati were already licking the runoff from her pussy. He rewarded Dara’s submission by promptly filling her hole, smearing her with her sister’s nectar and his cum. They were happy to finally get attention, she openly moaned and met his thrusts. He made Nyla stay under her, watching up close as he fucked her to orgasm, a lot more tenderly than he had fucked her.

When he was done with them, he pushed them to his men, the goblins descended on them like hungry wolves. Like Arnall had told her, he made sure to pair Nyla up with those men he was sure were her birth children. Arnall watched with delight as a young goblin boy mounted his mother, gleefully penetrating the womb that had carried. Her children, now free to express their lust for their mother, latched to her ample breasts like they had as babies and ravaged the pussy that gave birth to them.

One by one Arnall mounted all of his brood sisters before giving them to the men, the wild orgy lasted all night.

 

* * *

 

He fucked Katya as usual and counted the days until his daughter was old enough to fuck her too, he knew he should wait until she could get pregnant at least, but he didn’t know if he would. After weeks of pummeling, Katya’s eggs were raped by his sperm again. Thaid confirmed the pregnancy soon, and Arnall asked the goblinettes to use their arcane knowledge to check her. They used what magic and alchemy supplies they had to test her. They were happy to announce to their chief that not only was she most certainly carrying a male this time, she was pregnant with twins.

Arnall gave a sigh of relief, he decided it was time to leave on a long raid, he couldn’t delay any further. Needing a big victory to win over his men, he decided to take a risk, go after a big target. He wanted to channel their pent-up aggression and lust, they craved for blood and pussy, and he would point them at a target.

He wouldn’t leave any men behind, he was taking even the young ones, anyone who could hold a weapon and fight. He wanted the numbers for combat, but also to make sure no men would take Katya or his children for himself while he was away. He gathered the goblins and left; only Katya, their children, elder Thaid, the goblinettes and their youngest sons remained on the cave.He planned to return before the boys were old enough to be a problem and if luck was on his side maybe even before his own sons were grown.

Weeks passed. Without the male goblins around, Phara and the other children were allowed to roam around the cave freely. Usually all the children would be made to witness the orgies as part of their education, but Kyla and the other goblinnetes had used the excuse of protecting Phara to keep them innocent and allowed them to have more individuality.

They would prefer Phara to be in charge, to have the women be the ones with power this generation. She was becoming bigger and stronger by the day and it wouldn’t be long before she became an adult. When Kyla saw she was born as a hobgoblin she had hoped Phara could take over the tribe, but Arnall would never allow it. Katya’s belly grew and grew, showing the passing of weeks. The women gave her real food again and treated her nice, they couldn’t really do much for her, her mind was broken and she wasn’t allowed to leave the bedroom anymore.

The tribe expected Arnall to return at the latest around the time his sons were born right before winter, but Katya went into labor with no sign of him. She gave birth to two sons, the first one had dark copper hair like his sister and bright red eyes, very much like his mother; the second though was a weird one, his eyes were red too, but his hair was a blueish gray and his skin was pale green, and he was small and weak. The women didn’t know if he would survive, but they were both hobgoblins and they hopped their superior strength was enough.

As soon as Katya saw them, she reached for them, wanting to hold them in her arms. A spark of consciousness returned to her, she made unintelligible noises, sounding like a baby herself. The women gave her her children one by one, helping them latch onto her nipples. She smiled and did something she hadn’t done in months.

“My first son… and second son…” She spoke again, looking at her kids in a tearful smile, her unpracticed vocal cords giving her a low voice, ironically sounding like someone who had lost her voice screaming. She came back from the edge enough to marvel at her sons, she was happy with them. The goblinnetes knew that if the chief were there he would order the children be taken from their mother and raised by them, just like their sister had been, but in defiance and hoping he wouldn’t return they allowed Katya to keep them.

They named them after what their mother called them: Gyntaff and Ail, first and second.

The party should have returned by then, they had given them a grace period but after so much time they knew something had happened to them. They were most likely dead.

Phara started taking care of the tribe, she was a wild adventurous child, and she was growing into a very free-spirited teen. She was the main provider of the tribe, hunting and training the young goblins boys. They started reaching adulthood before her, as they grew faster and most were born earlier, but no one dared approach her because of her physical advantage. She knew her brood brothers lusted after her, but they respected Phara too much to try to claim her, they were expecting her to choose a mate willingly.

Her brothers were growing well, their mother had recovered enough to take care of them most of the time, the goblinettes helped in their teaching as she hadn’t managed to regain speech yet. Phara had tried getting close to them, but Katya would retreat and hide from her, she didn’t know why. She let her play with her brothers but she glared at her silently from afar.

In a way Kyla had gotten what she wanted, Phara was the defacto leader of the tribe, they were more peaceful and educated, and there’d been no talk from the young men to go raid for slaves. But Gyntaff and Ail wouldn’t be children forever, very soon they would be adults, and they would surely take over. Phara didn't really have an interest in leading the tribe or being chief, she had made it clear she wanted freedom and only took the position to care for her family.

At least for the time they could enjoy the peaceful days under Phara, who knew what kind of leader Gyntaff or Ail would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, even negative feedback helps me write more.  
> If you're interested in the original interactive story you can read it at: https://chyoa.com/story/Monster-King.17965  
> As the story is being written on CHYOA and then polished and published here, you can influence the development with your comments, but I have the general outline for the story and the characters already done.


End file.
